renesancnikralovstvifandomcom-20200214-history
Zakonik navrh ver2
001 Kniha I – Ústava Odstavec 1 – Principy Odstavec 1.1.1. : Jakýkoliv zákon vydaný králem Zemí Koruny české je automaticky platný pro Markrabství Moravské. i. Pokud jsou královské edikty v rozporu se zákony Markrabství Moravského, mají přednost zákony markrabství. Odst. 1.1.2. : Zákony Markrabství Moravského nejsou zpětně platné. Odst. 1.1.3. : Platnost zákonů a vyhlášek Markrabství Moravského a měst Markrabství Moravského začíná první minutou dne následujícího po dni jejich zveřejnění. Odstavec 2 –Zemská rada. Odst. 1.2.1. : Místodržící, vůdce zemské rady, je nejvyšší autoritou Markrabství Moravského Odst. 1.2.2. : Místodržící je ochráncem markrabství, jeho zákonů a obyvatel. Cokoliv koná, koná pro dobro a ochranu osob a majetku markrabství. Odst. 1.2.3. : Zemská rada je volena na dobu 60 dnů prostřednictvím zemských voleb, kterých se mohou účastnit všichni plnoprávní občané markrabství. Rada má 12 členů, 10 z nich zastává různé ministerské funkce, jednou z těchto funkcí je funkce místodržícího. i. Místodržící vládne markrabství. Jmenuje a odvolává jednotlivé ministry, kteří svůj post zastávají s jeho svolením a jednají jeho jménem. Řídí vydávání a úpravy právních předpisů. ii. Hofmistr je přímo odpovědný za dodávky chovných zvířat farmářům, vykonává dohled nad správou zemských dolů a vydává peněžní granty z prostředků kraje. Může také pro seržanta vyčlenit z rozpočtu kraje peněžní prostředky na provoz zemské armády a policejních sil markrabství. iii. Perkmistr je odpovědný za správu zemských dolů. iv. Ministr obchodu dohlíží na obchodní činnost v markrabství. Spravuje zemský trh a disponuje produkcí zemských dolů. v. Strážmistr dozoruje ozbrojené složky země. Může nakupovat a prodávat zbraně a vydávat granty (použitelné armádami). Přiděluje peníze na provoz zemských hlídek konstáblovi, může mu jednorázově přidělit nebo odebrat finanční zdroje, stejně tak jako určit týdenní finance. Má zároveň úplný přehled nad konstáblovými finančními operacemi. vi. Konstábl organizuje obranu měst najímáním maršálů. Najímání šéf maršálků (vůdců maršálských skupin) probíhá v utajení, v přímém kontaktu s dotčenou osobou. Konstábl určuje počet potencionálních maršálů a požadované vlastnosti. Konstábl zároveň určuje množství peněz na výplaty maršálů a vyplácí je. Výplata je prováděna pouze jednou ve výši určené konstáblem. vii. Kapitán velí zemské armádě. viii. Veřejný žalobce zahajuje soudní řízení a vede obžalobu v soudních přích před soudním dvorem markrabství. ix. Soudce vykonává spravedlnost v souladu se zákony a vyhláškami platnými na území markrabství. x. Mluvčí předává rozhodnutí místodržícího a zemské rady lidu markrabství a starostům jednotlivých měst. xi. Řadový člen zemské rady může být kdykoliv uveden do jedné z výše uvedených funkcí nebo do jiných funkcí, které jim může místodržící přidělit (například funkce rektora univerzity) Odst. 1.2.4. : Každé politické uskupení, jehož členové jsou ve volbách zvolení do zemské rady, dostane ze zemské pokladny příspěvek ve výši 100 grošů za každého člena zemské rady. Příspěvek bude hofmistrem formou grantu předán leaderovi kandidátky. Odst. 1.2.5.: Místodržící je volen většinou hlasů zemských radních. Ze své funkce může sám odstoupit, nemůže být odvolán Odst. 1.2.6.: Funkce, práva a povinnosti konstábla: i. Konstábl je do své funkce jmenován místodržícím. Jeho moc pramení z moci místodržícího. Konstábl řídí policejní složky markrabství. Má právo omezit svobodu občanů a povinnost zajistit bezpečnost lidí a institucí markrabství ii. Pravomoci Konstábla mohou být rozšířeny veřejným žalobcem neno soudcem iii. Postupy a procedury konstábla jsou popsány v konstáblově služebním kódu Odst. 1.2.7.: Veřejný žalobce je oprávněn zahajovat soudní řízení jménem markrabství před soudním dvorem markrabství. Odst. 1.2.8. : Strážmistr přiděluje peníze konstáblovi, může jednorázově odebrat i navýšit konstáblovy finance. Odstavec 3 – Zákonodárná moc markrabství. Odst. 1.3.1. : Návrh zákona se stává zákonem po podpisu místodržícím. Odst. 1.3.2. : Jakýkoliv člen zemské rady může podat návrh zákona k projednání v zemské radě, která ho po dokončení příslušné diskuze předá místodržícímu k zahájení hlasování. Odst. 1.3.3. : Pouze místodržící je oprávněn k vložení nového zákona, odstranění nebo změně stávajícího zákona ve sbírce zákonů a to pouze poté, co příslušná změna prošla hlasováním v zemské radě Odst. 1.3.4. : Místodržící může vydat vyhlášky, které dočasně fungují jako zákony do doby, kdy je projedná zemská rada. Vyhlášky musí být mluvčím předány starostům, kteří by je měli zveřejnit na městských vývěskách Odstavec 4 – Soudní moc markrabství. Odst. 1.4.1. : Spravedlnost má tři úrovně: Vyšší, Střední a Nižší. Odst. 1.4.2. : Vyšší spravedlnost soudí trestné činy, za které je možné udělit trest smrti nebo vyhnanství. V takových případech vynáší rozsudek místodržící. Soudce rozsudek zveřejňuje v zastoupemí místodržícího. Odst. 1.4.3. : Střední a nižší úrovně spravedlnosti jsou spravovány přímo soudcem, který koná jménem místodržícího. Týká se většiny trestných činů. Odst. 1.4.4. : Jakýkoliv trestný čin spáchaný na území markrabství je možné soudit dle zákonů markrabství. Odst.1.4.5. : Jakýkoliv člen rytířského stavu může požádat o to, aby byl souzen sobě rovnými . When the request is made to the Public Prosecutor, that person must make the demand to the House of Lords. The case already started on county level will be dismissed, and a new one will be started with the HoL panel. That case will be only to make the sentence by execute and is not and other chance of trial. Odst. 1.4.6. : Dokud není vynesen rozsudek, je každá souzená osoba považována za nevinnou. Během soudního řízení musí být dotčená osoba k dispozici ostatním účastníkům soudního řízení. Odst. 1.4.7. : Hodnota důkazů, seřazena od nejsilnějšího po nejslabší: i. Nejsinějším důkazem je smlouva nebo písemná dohoda. Oficiální smlouva mezi jednou nebo více stranami vyžaduje potvrzení zemskou radou. Písemná dohoda je zveřejněný dokument podepsaný dvěmi nebo více stranami. Jakýkoliv písemný důkaz má vyšší váhu než jakýkoliv ústní důkaz. ii. Doznání: Osoba se přizná ke spáchání k trestnému činu a před soudem nese následky svého jednání. iii. Svědectví: Osoba, která se stala svědkem trestného činu a nahlásila ho příslušným autoritám, může poskytnout svědectví u soudu. Odst. 1.4.8. : Soudní proces vždy sleduje následující sekvenci činností: i. Svědectví a důkazy jsou shromážděny policejními složkami nebo přímo odeslány svědkem veřejnému žalobci. ii. Po prostudování kauzy veřejný žalobce zahájí soudní řízení obžalobou. iii. Na přání veřejného žalobce mohou policejní složky provést další šetření. iv. Poté, co je obžaloba odeslána soudci, začíná oficiální část soudního řízení. v. Soud vi. Vynesení rozsudku. Odst. 1.4.9. : Soudní řízení je veřejné a je koná se v soudní síni markrabství (IG) nebo, pokud je to vyžadováno soudní stolicí, na foru soudního dvora. Odst. 1.4.10. : Kdokoliv je obviněn ze spáchání trestného činu na území Markrabství Moravského, má nárok na obhájce. Obhájce má přístup k důkazům shromažďovaným policejními složkami a může sám předkládat důkazy ve prospěch obžalovaného, povolávat svědky obžaloby a diskutovat právní aspekty týkající se činu, z kterého je jeho mandant obžalován. Odst. 1.4.11. : Soud může vyslechnout výpovědi svědků. Svědci musí před soudem přísahat, že budou mluvit pravdu a nic než pravdu. Odst. 1.4.12. : Odsouzená osoba se může odvolat ke králi, aby přezkoumal rozhodnutí soudu a to v případě i. Trestu smrti ii. Vyhnanství iii. Vězení přesahujícího délkou trvání 10 dní. Odstavec 5 – Práva občanů. Odst. 1.5.1. : Všichni občané markrabství musí přísahat věrnost a oddanost markrabství a sloužit mu. Odst. 1.5.2. : Všichni občané markrabství mají povinnost znát a dodržovat zákony markrabství. Odst. 1.5.3. : Všichni občané mohou využívat práva, která jim zaručují zákony markrabství: i. Právo na práci. ii. Právo koupit si zem, pokud zaplatí požadovanou cenu. iii. Právo hlasovat ve volbách starosty a do zemské rady. iv. Právo stát se členem jakéhokoliv profesního spolku, politické strany, duchovní nebo kulturní organizace, jejíž činnost je v souladu se zákony markrabství Odst. 1.5.4. : Všichni občané markrabství jsou povinni pokud je to nutné pomáhat své zemi placením daní a službou v armádě nebo policejních složkách kdykoliv, kdy taková nutnost vyvstane. Odst. 1.5.5. : Nikdo nesmí snižovat důvěryhodnost a reputaci občanů markrabství falešným obviněním z trestného činu nebo pomluvou. Odst. 1.5.6. : Každý občan markrabství může policejním složkám hlásit trestné činy spáchané vůči jeho osobě. Odst. 1.5.7. : Šlechtické tituly a oficiální funkce jsou chráněny zákonem. Neoprávněné užívání titulu nebo funkce je trestný čin. Za tituly a funkce, na které se vztahuje tento odstavec jsou pokládány ty, které jsou stanoveny na úrovni království či markrabství. Odstavec 6 – Práva skupin. Odst. 1.6.1. : Občané markrabství se mohou sdružovat v řádech, cechách, organizacích či jiných skupinách politické, kulturní či ekonomické povahy, pokud takovým sdružováním neporušují zákony markrabství. Odst. 1.6.2. : Skupiny uvedené v odstavci 1.6.1 mohou požádat zemskou radu o uznání a získat speciální privilegia pro své členy. Toto uznání se potvrzuje dekretem místodržícího, ve kterém jsou zároveň definována práva členů skupiny a jejich povinnosti vůči markrabství. Odst. 1.6.3. : Náboženské skupiny mohou být uznány nejvýše postaveným členem církve v markrabství. Odst. 1.6.4. : Jakákoliv obchodní skupina může být uznána zemskou radou poté, co její žádost o uznání prostuduje ministr obchodu. Odst. 1.6.5. : Rytířské řády mohou být uznány králem Zemí Koruny české nebo místodržícím. Odst. 1.6.6. : Žádná vojenská organizace nebo skupina válečného charakteru není oprávněna pohybovat se po markrabství nebo rekrutovat nové členy na jeho území bez souhlasu zemské rady. Každý vydaný souhlas je časově omezený a může být zemskou radou kdykoliv bez varování odvolán. Odst. 1.6.7. : Každá osoba nebo skupina, která poruší pravidla stanovená v odstavci 6 se dopouští trestného činu rušení veřejného pořádku. Odstavec 7 – Obchod. Odst. 1.7.1. : Všichni občané markrabství mají právo obchodovat na tržnicích. Odst. 1.7.3. : Svoboda občanů markrabství obchodovat na trzích markrabství nesmí ohrozit ekonomický rozvoj markrabství nebo porušit sociální rovnováho. Odst. 1.7.4. : Ceny prodávaného zboží musí být prodávajícím stanoveny v souladu s odstavcem II.3. týkajícím se trestných činů proti trhu a obchodu. Odst. 1.7.5. : V případě nedostatku nebo války může starosta po schválení ministrem obchodu stanovit maximální cenu základních a strategických druhů zboží na místním trhu. Odst. 1.7.6. : V případě nedostatku nebo války může zemská rada stanovit maximální ceny základních či strategických druhů zboží v celém markraství nebo jeho části. Odst. 1.7.7. : Právo pracovat uvedené v článku 1.5.3 nesmí být omezováno obecními rozhodnutími o omezení přístupu do dolu. Omezit přístup do dolu může pouze zemská rada prostřednictvím Hofmistra. Odstavec 8 – Města. Odst. 1.8.1. : Občané markrabství jsou zároveň občany konkrétních měst v markrabství. Město představuje základní politickou jednotku království. Odst. 1.8.2. : Každé město je řízeno starostou voleným obyvateli města. Starostou se stává ten kandidát, který získá většinu odevzdaných hlasů. V případě rovnosti hlasů vítězí starší kandidát. Odst. 1.8.3. : Starosta je odpovědný za řízení a rozvoj ekonomiky města a za veřejný život města. Odst. 1.8.4. : V případě, že starosta odstoupí ze své funkce nebo není schopen řádně řídit své město, může zemská rada prostřednictvím řízené revolty dosadit do funkce dočasného správce města, který má stejná práva a povinnosti, jako starosta, a je pověřen řízením města do dalších voleb. Odst. 1.8.5. : Starosta zajišťuje platnost zákonů a vyhlášek vydaných zemskou radou a místodržícím na území svého města. Odst. 1.8.6. : Starosta může jménem města podávat obžaloby lidí podezřelých ze spáchání trestného činu na území města k soudnímu dvoru markrabství. Odst. 1.8.7. : Starosta má zákonodárnou moc ve svém městě. Může vydávat městské vyhlášky, které mají na území města po omezenou dobu váhu zákonů, pokud tyto vyhlášky nejsou v rozporu se zákony a vyhláškami vydanými zemskou radou či místodržícím nebo králem a pokud jsouschváleny zemskou radou. Toto schválení je dáno okamžikem podpisu místodržícím. Odst. 1.8.8. : Občané města mají právo napadnout platnost městských vyhlášek, pokud cítí, že vyhláška je v rozporu se právními předpisy markrabství nebo království. Nejsou však oprávněni konat v rozporu s nimi, dokud zemská rada nerozhodne o jejich stížnosti. Odst. 1.8.9. : Zemští radní mají stejná práva zmíněná v odstavci 1.8.8 jako ostatní občané, nemusí ale být obyvateli města, kde byla dotčená vyhláška vydána. Odst. 1.8.10. : Starosta má právo vypsat daně z nemovitosti (pole a dílny). Daně mohou být vypsány jednou za 15 dní a splaceny musí být nejpozději do 7 dnů od vypsání. Neplacení daní je trestný čin. Odstavec 9 – Oficiální jazyk Odst. 1.9.1. : Oficiální jazyk Zemí Koruny české je čeština. Kromě češtiny je povoleno užívání slovenštiny a angličtiny, komunikace v těchto jazycích však nezakládá právo na odpověď ve stejném jazyku. Užívání jakéhokoliv jiného jazyka na veřejných místech je zakázané, pokud není okamžitě dodán český překlad. Odst. 1.9.2.: Kdokoliv, kdo je přistižen při užívání jiného než výše uvedených jazyků na veřejném místě, aniž by zároveň dodal český překlad, obdrží varování jménem veřejného žalobce. Pokud ke své řeči nedodá příslušný překlad nebo bude nadále pokračovat v užívání cizího jazyka i po varování, bude obviněn z rušení veřejného pořádku. Odst. 1.9.3.: Pro potřeby tohoto zákona jsou jako „veřejná místa“ definována následující místa: * Radnice (ve hře i na fóru); * Hrad (ve hře); * Zemský soudní dvůr (ve hře); * kavárna Slávie (fórum). 002 Kniha II – Trestní zákon Odstavec 1 - Trestné činy. Odst. 2.1.1.: Každému zločinci, který bude shledán vinným soudcem Markrabství Moravského, bude vyměřen spravedlivý trest. Výše trestu odpovídá závažnosti trestného činu, kterého se dopustil. Odst. 2.1.2. : Soudce Markrabství Moravského může viníkovi vyměřit následující tresty: i. Veřejná omluva v příslušné městském či zemském auditoriu. ii. Pokuta iii. Vězení; pro lehké trestné činy nepřesahující dobou trvání 3 dny. iv. Vězení; pro těžké trestné činy s dobou trvání 3 nebo více dní. v. Vyhnanství vi. Smrt oběšením, stětím či upálením. Příslušníci šlechtického stavu nemohou být věšeni. Odst. 2.1.3. : Trestné činy jsou děleny do čtyř kategorií: Lehké trestné činy, středně těžké trestné činy, závažné trestné činy a hrdelní zločiny. i. Lehké trestné činy mohou být trestány postihem dle bodů i a ii (Odstavec. II.1.2) ii. Středně těžké trestné činy mohou být trestány postihem dle bodů ii a iii (Odstavec. II.1.2) iii. Závažné trestné činy mohou být trestány postihem dle bodů ii až v (Odstavec. II.1.2) iv. Hrdelní zločiny mohou být trestány postihem dle bodů ii až vi (Odstavec. II.1.2) Odst. 2.1.4. : Opakované páchání trestného činu je trestáno vyšším postihem než minulý přečin. Odst. 2.1.5. : Projevení upřímné lítosti může snížit úroveň postihu za spáchaný trestný čin. Odst. 2.1.6. : Spoluúčast, podíl či podpora páchání trestného činu bude stíhána jako spolupachatelství trestného činu. Spolupachatelé mohou být trestáni nižším postihem. Odstavec 2 – Útok na práva občanů. Odst. 2.2.1. : Trestný čin pomluvy je definován jako jakákoliv forma písemného nebo ústního sdělení, která útočí na osobní či profesní čest jakéhokoliv občana Markrabství Moravského. Pomluva je lehký trestný čin a viníkovi by měla být uložena veřejná omluva s pokutou ve výši od 1 do 200 grošů, závislá na dopadech pomluvy na oběť. V případě pomluvy příslušníka šlechtického stavu, městského či zemského úředníka nebo vojenského či policejního důstojníka nebo v případě opakovaného páchání trestného činu pomluvy by měl být viník potrestán vězením. Pro potřeby tohoto Odstavce je pomluva jakékoliv sdělení, které obsahuje nepravdivé tvrzení, ať už výslovně uvedené nebo z uvedených skutečností plynoucí, které má potenciál poškodit pověst jednotlivce, produktu, obchodu, skupiny, vlády či národa. Odst. 2.2.2. : Krádež je jakýkoliv čin, jehož cílem je ukrást majetek jiné osoby či skupiny osob. Jedná se o středně těžký trestný čin Loupežné přepadení je definováno jako jakýkoliv čin, jehož cílem je ukrást majetek jiné osoby nebo skupiny osob za použití násilí. Jedná se o závažný trestný čin. Organizovaná loupež je definována jako jakákoliv loupež, která popírá svobodu volného pohybu osob a zboží v Markrabství Moravském. Jedná se o hrdelní zločin. Tresty za tyto trestné činy jsou definovány v odstavcích 2.1.2 a 2.1.3. Odst. 2.2.3. : Otrokářství je definováno jako jakýkoliv pokus, úspěšný nebo ne, najmout někoho za mzdu nižší než je stanovená minimální mzda. Minimální mzdu určuje příslušná radnice města, pokud tak neučiní, platí minimální mzda Markrabství Moravského. Ta je stanovena na 15 grošů. Výjimkou z tohoto nařízení jsou případy, kdy zaměstnanec práci za nižší než minimální mzdu koná za účelem pomoci jinému občanu, služby bohu nebo jako akt pokání. Soudce může ospravedlnit toto jednání v případě soukromého kontraktu pod úrovní minimální mzdy, pokud byl předem veřejně oznámen kapitánu policie příslušného města. Skutkovou podstatu trestného činu otrokářství naplňuje také nucení číšníka pracovat v hospodě proti jeho vůli. Otrokářství je lehký trestný čin, měl by být trestán pokutou, jejíž výši určí soudce. Opakované páchání otrokářství je středně těžký trestný čin. Odstavec 3 – Útoky na trh a obchod. Odst. 2.3.1. : Přečin proti cenové regulaci je definován jako nákup nebo prodej níže definovaných druhů zboží za ceny, jejichž užití je regulováno, bez předchozího souhlasu zemské rady nebo starosty města. Regulovány jsou ceny: i. Dřeva: nesmí být prodáváno a nakupováno za cenu 2.00 groše za sáh a zároveň nesmí být prodáváno za cenu vyšší než 8.00 grošů za sáh ii. Kukuřice: nesmí být prodávána za cenu vyšší než 4.00 groše za pytel kukuřice iii. Chleba: nesmí být prodáván za cenu 2.00 groše za bochník a zároveň nesmí být prodáván za cenu vyšší než 8.00 grošů za bochník Jedná se o lehký trestný čin a trest je popsán v Odstavci 2.1.3. Odst. 2.3.2. : Spekulace je definována jako nákup zboží na trhu a jeho následný prodej na stejném trhu v rozmezí 48 hodin nebo nákup stejného druhu zboží, které stejná osoba na stejném trhu prodává. Jedná se o lehký trestný čin a trest je popsán v Odstavci 2.1.3. Odstavec 2.3.3. : Ekonomická manipulace je definována jako: - monopolizace; kdy jedna osoba nebo skupina osob kontroluje (nebo se pokouší kontrolovat) veškeré dostupné zásoby zboží stejného druhu za účelem vyvolání jeho nedostatku a významného zvýšení ceny. V případě, že nějaké zboží na trhu zcela chybí a prodávající je doveze nebo vyrobí, může je na trh umístit, ale za cenu neodporující dobrým mravům. - dumpingové chování; definice dumpingu pro užití v tomto Odstavci je zakázaný dovoz zboží, jehož prodej na místním trhu může poškodit lokální ekonomiku. Pro obvinění z dumpingu může být prodej jednoho kusu takového zboží dostatečným důvodem. - hromadění nadměrných zásob; kdy osoba nebo skupina osob nakupuje vetší množství zboží jednoho druhu, na které je vyhlášena regulace prodeje z důvodu nedostatku, nez je množství povolené vyhláškou o nedostatku zboží. Jedná se o středně těžký trestný čin a trest je popsán v Odstavci 2.1.3. Odst. 2.3.4. : Prodej prázdných jídel v hospodě naplňuje skutkovou podstatu trestného činu podvodu. Trestán bude majitel takové hospody. Jedná se o středně těžký trestný čin a trest je popsán v Odstavci 2.1.3. Odstavec 4 – Útoky na instituce Markrabství Moravského. Odst. 2.4.1. : Narušování veřejného pořádku je definováno jako jakýkoliv čin, jehož cílem je narušovat stanovený veřejný pořádek a klid markrabství. Jakékoliv porušení obecních vyhlášek či vyhlášek a zákonů markrabství může vést ke stíhání za tento trestný čin. Narušování veřejného pořádku je lehký až středně těžký trestný čin. Příslušný trest je uveden v Odstavci 2.1.3. Odst. 2.4.2. : Rebelie je definována jako jakýkoliv útok na radnici nebo sídelní hrad markrabství za účelem svržení právoplatně ve volbách zvolené zemské rady či starosty a obsazení úřadu. Rebelie je závažný trestný čin. Trest je stanoven v Odstavci 2.1.3. Tento Odstavec se nevztahuje na rebelie schválené pravoplatně ve volbách zvolenou zemskou radou, jejichž cílem je stanovit legální vládu nad městem nebo zemí. Odst. 2.4.3. : Zrada je definována jako jakýkoliv čin, nebo pokus o něj, občana Markrabství Moravského proti institucím markrabství, zveřejnění důvěrných politických, ekonomických nebo vojenských informací, jehož cílem je (nebo má být) oslabení markrabství a její instituce a výsledkem ztráta půdy, sociální stability, politické svrchovanosti nebo ekonomické soběstačnosti. Pokud se zrady dopustí člen zemské rady, bude jeho čin posuzován jako trestný čin velezrady. Zrada je závažný trestný čin a velezrada je hrdelní zločin. Tresty spojené s touto trestnou činností jsou stanoveny v Odstavci 2.1.3. Odst. 2.4.4. : Falšování důkazů je definováno jako vytváření falešných důkazů nebo pozměňování již existujících důkazů pro použití v soudním řízení, jejichž užití zde může ovlivnit výsledek soudního řízení Falešné svědectví je definováno jako uvádění nepravdivých nebo neúplných informací nebo zatajování informací před soudem během soudního řízení Falšování důkazů a falešné svědectví jsou lehké trestné činy. Pokud se jich někdo dopustí s cílem falešně obvinit nevinnou osobu, bude mu vyměřen stejný trestm jaký by byl v případě odsouzení vyměřen oběti jeho činu. Příslušné tresty jsou stanoveny v Odstavci 2.1.3 Odst. 2.4.5. : Zneužití veřejných statků je definován jako využití veřejného úřadu jeho držitelem s cílem osobního obohacení svého či spolupachatele Ekonomické obtěžování je definováno jako jakékoli spekulativní jednání jejímž cílem je osobní ekonomický zisk na úkor veřejného hospodářství. Zneužití veřejných statků a ekonomické obtěžování jsou závažné trestné činy. Trest je stanoven v Odstavci 2.1.3 Odst. 2.4.6.: Čin zneužití pravomoci je definován jako využití veřejného postavení mimo běžné povinnosti s cílemzískání politického nebo osobního zisku pro sebe nebo spolupachatele. Dobrým příkladem zneužití pravomoci je použití vývěsky radnice či hromadných dopisů starosty pro politickou propagaci. Jedná se o závažný trestný čin. Trest je stanoven v Odstavci 2.1.3 Odst. 2.4.7.: Pohrdání soudem Pokud jakákoliv osoba přítomná soudnímu jednání, žalobce, obžalovaný či svědek, uráží Soud jedním z níže uvedených způsobů, nemusí soudce brát jeho svědectví (obžalobu či obhajobu) v potaz při vynesení rozsudku. Kdokoliv se takového jednání dopustí, bude neprodleně souzen za pohrdání soudem.Pohrdání soudem je závažný trestný čin, tresty za tyto trestné činy jsou stanoveny v Odstavci 2.1.3. Důvody pro obvinění z pohrdání soudem : - užívání jiného než oficiálního jazyka před soudem; - urážky soudu; - projevování neúcty vůči soudu a soudním procedurám. Odst. 2.4.8.: Bránění výkonu spravedlnosti Kdokoliv by úmyslně ukryl, zatajil totožnost či pomáhal osobě, která spáchala trestný čin podle ustanovení zákona nebo vyhlášky platných v Markrabství Moravském bude potrestán jedním dnem vězení. Toto ustanovení se netýká osoby, která u soudu vystupuje jako právní zástupce obžalovaného. 003 Kniha III – Postupy Odstavec 1 – Vyšetřování trestných činů. Odst. 3.1.1.: Policejní jednotky jsou odpovědné za zjišťování přestupků proti platným zákonům, shromažďování důkazů a identifikaci viníků protiprávního jednání. Po shromáždění důkazů dostatečných pro vznesení obvinění proti konkrétním osobám posílají report veřejnému žalobci a soudci. Veřejný žalobce na základě jejich reportu zahajují soudní proces. Odst. 3.1.2. : Policejní jednotky jsou odpovědné za ověřování důvěryhodnosti a úplnosti důkazů. Odst.3.1.3. :Policejní jednotky: i. Konstábl; ii. Policejní důstojník nazývaný poručík. iii. Policejní poddůstojník nazávaný desátník. Art. 3.1.4. : Policejní jednotky mají povinnost shromažďovat svědectví obětí trestné činnosti a předávat je, pokud je to nutné, policejním silám nebo soudnímu dvoru oblasti, kde byl trestný čin spáchán. Odst. 3.1.5. : Policejní důstojníci mají povinnost informovat bez prodlení veřejného žalobce o všech trestných činech, o kterých vědí. Když je ukončeno policejní vyšetřování, musí předat zprávu o vyšetřování a všechny dokumenty týkající se kauzy veřejnému žalobci. Report musí obsahovat jméno a hodnost policejního důstojníka, který je za kauzu odpovědný. Art. 3.1.6. : The police officers can also listen to any person that can provide information about the case they investigate. They should make reports out of this information they collect. The person, who might seem that there is no reason to press charges against, can only be restrained for the time of their interrogation. The police officer can, for the necessity of investigation, put under preventive detention any person that they have reasonable doubt to have committed the crime, and inform the public prosecutor of the fact at the beginning of the detention. The person under arrest cannot be detained more then necessary. But the detention can be longer if the public prosecutor authorizes it. Under the instruction of the public prosecutor, after sufficient proof have been collected, the person in preventive detention can be put in trial or set free.* Art. 3.1.7. : The police officers have the duty to inform the victims of their rights: i. That they can make a complaint against a criminal and volunteer themselves as witness before the court. ii. As a witness, they can be assisted by a lawyer; the judge can assign a lawyer if they don’t have any. The victim pays the fee for the lawyer if the lawyer requires a fee. iii. That they can be helped by any group or guild to be a proper witness. __________________ * The preventive detention is only role-play, the one that refuse to play it will be consider guilty. Article 2 – Ambassadors procedure. Art. 3.2.1. : Any ambassador is an official agent of the Duchy council and must make an oath of allegiance to the Duke. Art. 3.2.2. : Each ambassador may be assigned to one or more of all the Duchies and Counties in all kingdoms Art. 3.2.3. : Ambassadors must make themselves known to their assigned Duchy after assignation, and make contact with their counterpart. Art. 3.2.4. : Ambassadors must use diplomacy and avoid the use of any violent language against anoher Duchy, except under the order of the Somerset Duchy council. Art. 3.2.5. : The ambassador has the duty to communicate any treaty requests to the duchy council of Somerset, and can also propose treaties after the Somerset council approve the idea. Art. 3.2.6. : The ambassador as a duchy agent has diplomatic immunity. To arrest and/or put into detention a Somerset ambassador is recognized as an act of war by the duchy council. Art. 3.2.7. : Any ambassador can be removes from their office by a simple order of the duke. Art. 3.2.8. : Any ambassador that fail in their duty will be charged with treason against Somerset duchy. Odstavec 3 – Postupy Obhájce. Odst.3.3.1. : Obhájce je osoba, která nabízí právní pomoc obžalovaným nebo svědkům v soudních přelíčeních před soudním dvorem markrabství. Za své služby mohou požadovat plat. Odst.3.3.2. : Aby mohl pracovat jako oficiální obhájce u soudu Moravského Markrabství, musí být uznán zemskou radou. Odst.3.3.3. : Obhájcem se může stát pouze osoba, která nebyla v posledních šesti měsících shledána vinou z jakéhokoliv trestného činu na území jakéhokoliv království nebo získala milost prominutí krále nebo místodržícího. Odst.3.3.4. : Pokud je někým najat, může obhájce požádat o přístup ke všem policejním reportům, svědectvím a důkazům, které má veřejný žalobce v příslušné kauze k dispozici a veřejný žalobce je musí obhájci předložit. Pokud jsou důkazy z důvodu bezpečnosti klasifikovány jako důvěrné, musí je obhájce zachovat v tajnosti. Pokud obhájce vyzradí obsah důvěrných důkazů, bude mu s okamžitou platností odebrán statut obhájce a bdue souzen z velezrady proti Markrabství Moravskému. Odst.3.3.5. : Statut obhájce může být jakékoliv osobě odebrán kdykoliv a bez udání důvodu. Pokud obhájce právě někoho zastupuje u soudu, zůstane jeho obhájcem do ukončení soudního řízení, ale nemůže přijímat žádné nové zakázky jako obhájce. Odstavec 4 – Postupy zemské rady. Odst.3.4.1. : Všichni volení členové zemské rady mají právo na přístup do budovy zemské rady. Právo může být odepřeno, pokud byl radní v posledních třech měsících shledán viným z trestného činu na území Zemí Koruny české. Pokud je radní odsouzen během svého volebního období, ztrácí nárok na přístup do budovy zemské rady. Výjimka může být udělena v případě, že mu bylo uděleno prominutí činu králem nebo místodržícím. Odst.3.4.2. : Jakékoliv informace projednávané v uzavřeném fóru zemské rady jsou důvěrné. Jedinou osobou, která je může zveřejnit je mluvčí zemské rady nebo jiný člen zemské rady, který je k tomu pověřená místodržícím. Pokud nějaký radní poruší toto nařízení, bude souzen za velezradu Markrabství Moravského a může být odsouzen k trestu smrti nebo vyhnanství. Diskuze a hlasování o následujících tématech mohou probíhat pouze v uzavřeném fóru zemské rady: i) Všechny typy smluv ii) Armádní, policejní a bezpečnostní návrhy iii) Obchod iv) Jakýkoliv návrh, jehož předkladatel požádal o projednávání v uzavřeném fóru Odst.3.4.3. : Jakýkoliv člen zemské rady může podat návrh k projednávání v zemské radě. Návrh musí být vložen do zvláštního vlákna na fóru zemské rady a v název vlákna musí začínat slovem „Diskuze“ . Diskuze trvá minimálně 2 dny. Po dvou dnech je návrh předán dál k hlasování. Pokud je hlasování prováděno na fóru, trvá další 2 dny. Pokud je prováděno ve hře, řídí se čas hlasování herním systémem. Odst.3.4.4. : Návrhy na změnu zákonů nebo a návrhy nových zákonů: Návrh musí být formulován ve tvaru odpovídajícím stylu užívanému v zákoníku. Musí obsahovat informace o Knize, Odstavci, kterého se týká a cílové číslování jednotlivých odstavců nové verze. Návrhy, které nesplňují tuto podmínku, budou nulovány. Odst.3.4.5. : Návrh je přijat, pokud získá nadpoloviční většinu hlasů zemských radních odevzdaných v průběhu doby hlasování. Odst.3.4.6. : Členové zemské rady jsou vysokými zástupci země, měli by tedy jednat ve shodě a vzájemné úctě. Pokud nějaký zemský radní urazí, falešně obviní nebo jinak zaútočí na čest jiného radního, bude mu okamžitě odebrán přístup do budovy zemské rady a bude zahájeno hlasování o jeho potrestání. Odst. 3.4.7.: Úřady Místodržícího, Soudce, ministra obchodu, hofmistra a veřejného žalobce nesmí být drženy osobou, která je zároveň starostou jakéhokoliv města v Markrabství Moravském. Pokud dojde k souběhu funkce starosty a jednoho z uvedených úřadů, musí dotčená osoba jeden z úřadů neprodleně opustit. Odstavec 5 –Volby starosty a členů zemské rady. Odst. 3.5.1. : Jakýkoliv občan Markrabství Moravského může vytvořit kandidátku pro volby do zemské rady nebo být zapsán na kandidátku do zemské rady, pokud se ho netýkají omezení popsaná v odstavci 3.5.2. Nikdo nesmí zapsat na jím vytvořenou kandidátku osobu, která k tomu nedala souhlas. Jakýkoliv občan Markrabství Moravského může kandidovat na pozici starosty města, ve kterém žije, pokud se ho netýkají omezení popsaná v odstavci 3.5.2 Odst. 3.5.2.: Ve volbách do zemské rady či ve volbách starosty města nemůže kandidovat osoba, která byla v průběhu posledních tří měsíců usvědčena ze spáchání trestného činu na území Zemí Koruny české. Odsouzení, kterým bylo dáno odpuštění jejich činů místodržícím nebo králem, jsou výjimkou z výše uvedeného pravidla. Kandidatura osoby, která byla v minulých 3 měsících shledána vinou z trestného činu spáchaného na území Zemí Koruny české, je také možná v případě, že byla schválena zemskou radou. Hlasování končí maximálně 3 dny po obdržení žádosti zemskou radou a rozhoduje většina odevzdaných hlasů radních. Žádost je považována za přijatou zemskou radou okamžikem, kdy je po jejím odeslání radnímu tento radní přítomen ve své kanceláři (poprvé online po odeslání žádosti). Pokud někdo poruší tato nařízení a kandiduje ve volbách, přestože byl v posledních třech měsících shledán viným z trestného činu spáchaného na území Zemí Koruny české, nemá povolení zemské rady ani odpuštění krále nebo místodržícího, bude souzen za trestný čin rušení veřejného pořádku. V případě, že bude shledán viným, bude mu vyměřena pokuta ve výši 300 – 1000 grošů. Art. 3.5.3: 30 days before any duchy election, the duchy council should make a public request for a non-partisan moderator for the election debate. The duties of the moderator are: i. Starting the official debate thread ii. Collecting question of the citizens of Somerset iii. Posting question of the citizens iv. Waiting two days for each list have two days to answer v. Giving two days for rebuttal to original question vi. Power to ask censors to remove any post that go against the debate rules vii. In case of violation of the election laws by someone in the debate referring the case to the Public Procrurer. Art. 3.5.4: Each election debate should start 20 days before the election or later if no moderator has been found. Art. 3.5.5: Each official list can nominate two member of its list to debate. And only the list nominees may participate in the debate. An official list is defined as a list that has paid the cash requirement and all its list members have confirmed. Art 3.5.6: Any member of a list that use false accusation or attack the honor of any other candidate will be subject to a trial for public disorder. Art. 3.5.7.: Only citizens of Somerset, the king and the regent can participate in any electoral action. This is a light crime and the sentence is set in Article 2.1.3. Definition of electoral action is and not limited to promoting a list or negative advertises of any list, in all Taverns, Somerset hall, Somerset town hall, castle of Bristol, mass mail to somerset citizens. 004 Kniha IV – Úvěry a úvěrové smlouvy Odstavec 1 – Zemská úvěrová agentura Odst. 4.1.1.: Zemská úvěrová agentura je skupina osob, která zajišťuje dohled a administrativu půjček občanům Markrabství Moravského ze zemské kasy. Agentura je řízena úředníkem podřízeným ministru obchodu Markrabství Moravského. Na jeho žádost může být jmenován asistent, který je mu přímo podřízený. Odst. 4.1.2.: Úředník Zemské úvěrové agentury je do funkce volen zemskou radou prostou většinou hlasů (většinou zúčastněných radních). Kandidát musí mít čistý trestní rejstřík za posledních 6 měsíců. Odst. 4.1.3.: Pravomoci a povinnosti agentury jsou: i. Přijímat žádosti o půjčky od obyvatel Markrabství Moravského. ii. Ověřovat, jestli žadatel splňuje minimální požadavky. iii. Kontrolovat, jestli jsou k dispozici finanční zdroje pro daný typ půjčky. iv. Schválit či odmítnout půjčku v. Jménem Markrabství Moravského podepisovat úvěrové smlouvy s obyvateli markrabství vi. Převádět peníze k žadateli a přijímat od žadatele splátky úvěru nebo aviza o provedených splátkách vii. Kontrolovat průběh úvěrových smluv a jejich splácení viii. Archivovat potvrzení o jednotlivých provedených splátkách ix. Udržovat aktuální seznam všech půjček a žádostí o půjčky x. Udržovat aktuální seznam preferovaných typů polí a dílen v jednotlivých městech markrabství. Tyto informace by měli dodávat starostové měst. xi. Vznášet návrh na zahájení trestního stíhání osob, které nesplňují podmínky uzavřených úvěrových smluv Odstavec 2 – Účelový úvěr pro postup na vyšší úroveň Odst. 4.2.1.: O účelový úvěr pro postup na vyšší úroveň si může zažádat jakýkoliv obyvatel markrabství splňující minimální požadavky příslušného úvěru, který nemá žádný zápis v rejstříku trestů za poslední 3 měsíce. Odst. 4.2.2.: Finanční zdroje určené pro tuto kategorii úvěrů jsou schvalovány zemskou radou prostou většinou hlasů na začátku volebního období zemské rady. Odst. 4.2.3.: Žadatel musí dodat všechny potřebné informace nutné k jednoznačnému prokázání splnění minimálních požadavků pro schválení úvěru. Odst. 4.2.4.: Účelový úvěr pro přestup na vyšší úroveň je k dispozici pro úrovně 0 - 2. Každá úroveň má jiné požadavky a jinou maximální výši půjčky. Odst. 4.2.5.: Požadavky na Účelový úvěr pro přestup z úrovně 0 na úroveň 1 i. Žadatel má 5 bodů reputace ii. Žadatel má ve svém inventáři minimálně 50 grošů iii. Žadatel souhlasí s volbou využití pole podle pokynů věřitele. Maximální výše půjčky je 50 grošů Splatnost úvěru je 2 týdny od okamžiku, kdy žadatel změní využití prvního pole na jiné, než je využití požadované věřitelem. V případě, že se využití pole nezmění po dobu 2 měsíců od data uzavření smlouvy, je smlouva považována za splacenou. Odst. 4.2.6.: Požadavky na Účelový úvěr pro přestup z úrovně 1 na úroveň 2 i. Žadatel musí mít nejméně 35 bodů reputace ii. Žadatel musí být oblečen v souladu s požadavky pro přestup na vyšší úroveň iii. Žadatel má ve svém inventáři minimálně 250 grošů iv. Žadatel má osobní charakteristiky (SIL, INT, CHR) v souladu s požadavky pro přestup na vyšší úroveň v. Žadatel souhlasí s volbou dílny podle pokynů věřitele. Maximální výše půjčky je 250 grošů Splatnost úvěru je 30 dní. Odst. 4.2.7.: Požadavky na Účelový úvěr pro přestup z úrovně 2 na úroveň 3 i. Žadatel musí mít nejméně 100 bodů reputace ii. Žadatel musí být oblečen v souladu s požadavky pro přestup na vyšší úroveň iii. Žadatel má ve svém inventáři minimálně 1000 grošů iv. Žadatel má osobní charakteristiky (SIL, INT, CHR) v souladu s požadavky pro přestup na vyšší úroveň Maximální výše půjčky je 1500 grošů Splatnost úvěru je 3 dny. Odstavec 3 – Účelový úvěr na nákup druhého pole Odst. 4.3.1.: O účelový úvěr na nákup druhého pole si může zažádat jakýkoliv obyvatel markrabství splňující minimální požadavky příslušného úvěru, který nemá žádný zápis v rejstříku trestů za poslední 3 měsíce. Odst. 4.3.2.: Finanční zdroje určené pro tuto kategorii úvěrů jsou schvalovány zemskou radou prostou většinou hlasů na začátku volebního období zemské rady. Odst. 4.3.3.: Žadatel musí dodat všechny potřebné informace nutné k jednoznačnému prokázání splnění minimálních požadavků pro schválení úvěru. Odst. 4.3.4.: Účelový úvěr na nákup druhého pole je k dispozici ve dvou variantách. Každá varianta má jiné požadavky a jinou maximální výši půjčky. Odst. 4.3.5.: Požadavky pro poskytnutí Standardní varianty: i. Sídlo žadatele není v hlavním městě (v hlavním městě může mít jedna osoba maximálně 1 pole) ii. Žadatel má v osobním inventáři minimálně 250 grošů iii. Žadatel souhlasí s volbou pole podle pokynů věřitele Maximální výše půjčky je 300 grošů Splatnost půjčky je 2 měsíce. Odst. 4.3.6.: Požadavky pro poskytnutí Rozšířené varianty: i. Sídlo žadatele není v hlavním městě (v hlavním městě může mít jedna osoba maximálně 1 pole) ii. Žadatel má v osobním inventáři minimálně 150 grošů iii. Źadatel je na seznamu spolupracovníků Markrabství Moravského nebo města v Markrabství Moravském. Za spolupracovníka je považována osoba, která dodává přímo do městských či zemských skladů celou svou produkci po dobu nejméně dvou produkčních cyklů prvního pole za podmínek určených správcem skladu. iv. Žadatel souhlasí s volbou pole podle pokynů věřitele Maximální výše půjčky je 500 grošů Splatnost půjčky je 4 měsíce. Splácí se formou dodávek produkovaného zboží. Odstavec 4 – Všeobecné podmínky poskytování úvěrů Odst. 4.4.1.: Všechny poskytované úvěry jsou bezúročné. Art.4.4.2: Jedna osoba může mít v jednu chvíli aktivní pouze jednu smlouvu o úvěru. není možné zažádat o jiný úvěr, dokud splácí jiný. Art. 4.4.3.: Úvěrová smlouva je smluvní dokument, jehož plnění je právně vymahatelné. Neplnění závazků plynoucích z úverových smluv naplňuje skutkovou podstatu trestného činu podvodu. Pokud je dlužník shledán vinným, trestem může být okamžité splacení všech závazků vyplývajících z uzavřené smlouvy a pokuta až 1000 grošů. Art. 4.4.4.: Pokud má dlužník problémy se splácením úvěru, může požádat hofmistra a ministra obchodu o prodloužení doby splatnosti úvěru. Radní, který žádost obdrží ji předá dál k hlasování v zemské radě. Žádost musí obsahovat podrobné vysvětlení příčin neschopnosti splácet. Úvěr je po dobu jednání rady považován za zmrazený (povinnost splácet je posunuta do doby rozhodnutí). Dlužník musí postupovat podle rozhodnutí rady. Art. 4.4.5.: Pokud je žádost o úvěr zamítnuta, může se žadatel proti rozhodnutí úvěrové agentury odvolat k zemské radě. Musí požádat hofmistra a ministra obchodu o zajištění slyšení před zemskou radou. Zemská rada znovu zhodnotí žádost o úvěr a nejpozději do týdne předá žadateli rozhodnutí. Pokud nebude rozhodnuto do týdne, úvěr bude považován za schválený. Vyjímkou z tohoto pravidla je případ, kdy pro příslušný typ úvěru již byly vyčerpány všechny finanční zdroje. V takovém případě se nelze proti zamítnutí žádosti odvolat. Art. 4.4.6.: Úředník úvěrové agentury je povinnen zamítnout žádost o úvěr, pokud byly vyčerpány všechny finanční zdroje odsouhlasené pro příslušný typ úvěrů. Musí zároveň vést seznam takto zamítnutých žádostí, v případě doplnění finančních zdrojů mají přednost žadatelé dříve podaných žádostí.